The Crimson Secret: Frankie's Story
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: "If I tell you what you want to hear, are you going to attend the prom with me?" Frankie asked. He has learned about Splendia's past, so the girl is requesting to learn about his. In order to satisfy his girlfriend's curiosity, the boy has to unravel a story he has never told his friends before, starting from how he first got his split personality... Frankie x Splendia!


**Summery:** Frankie has learned about Splendia's past, so the girl is requesting to learn about his. In order to make a successful advance in their platonic relationship, Frankie has to lure his girlfriend to attend the Christmas prom with him. But before that, he has to satisfy the bluenette's curiosity by unraveling a story of his own, starting from when he first got his split personality, Frank...

**Characters & Pairings:** Frankie x Splendia, Snuggles x Fannie, Splendo x Fancy, Flippy x Flaky

**Remarks:** This story is requested by _Rin asa uchiha_, who wants to know about Frankie's past :)

* * *

><p>The redhead stared blankly at his textbook, twirling a pen playfully in one hand. It wasn't hard to spot the confusion stirring in his mind. His perturbed expression was revealing so many sentiments as he pondered over the words he had heard in the morning.<p>

"Christmas is such a romantic festival." His twin sister had claimed, automatically drifting off into her own realm of fantasies as she imagined her imminent date with her boyfriend.

That statement wasn't supposed to bother Frankie. Hell, he wouldn't care about whether it was Christmas, romantic or not. He was always the impulsive type. He would just do whatever he felt like to without any need of scheduling and planning anything. But Fannie had uttered the sentence so dramatically as though she was expecting her brother to do something, for great instance, to make an advance in his chaotic, unstable relationship.

_"Is she suggesting that I ought to ask Splendia out?"_ The redhead mused, pouting contemplatively. Sure enough, his platonic relationship could only be described as pathetic. They had known each other for more than a year but the genuine confession only came about two months ago. And if the girl's cousin, Splendo, hadn't made his abrupt appearance and attempted to steal her away, Frankie wouldn't even go as far as to compete with him and win back his girl's heart. Everything was simply awkward afterwards. As best friends and soul mates, they had no problem getting along with each other. But as lovers, they were often caught in puzzlement in regard to their intimacy. They had barely kissed twice and everything else about their relationship remained fairly the same as before. No one would even realize that they were dating each other if they hadn't admitted so themselves. Neither of them was confident enough to boast about their eccentric love story, unlike Splendo, the imbecile who was always bragging about his sadistic girlfriend Fancy.

"Frankie? Psst, Frankie!" The bluenette whispered, nudging her classmate anxiously.

"Huh?" The redhead turned to face his girlfriend, immediately snapped out of his trance.

"What're you spacing out for?" Splendia asked. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale! Did you sleep well last night? Want a piece of candy to cheer you up?"

"No." Frankie murmured. At times, he had to appreciate the girl's considerateness, and as she always mentioned; her immense stamina to put up with a reckless guy like him. He didn't even know precisely what she loved about him. Everything about him was somewhat twisted. He wasn't particularly charming and adorable like Snuggles. A gorgeous face he had but it was always trapped in a stern, apathetic expression. He wasn't particularly energetic and optimistic like Splendo, who could not go about a single day without cracking jokes and speaking obscene contents. And he most definitely wasn't caring and affectionate like his twin sister, who for her dearest boyfriend was willing to learn something she had always loathed- cooking. He wasn't like Fancy either. Even if that little evil, hostile girl always resorted to violence whenever something went wrong, she had such a deep passionate nature, which was evidenced by the fact that she and Splendo had been having sex regularly since they started going out.

Okay, to eliminate all the beautiful traits he failed to possess, he was also stuck with this fiendish split personality that kept pestering others. People simply called him Frank. That sick weirdo had recently developed a morbid fascination towards Splendia and that explained the reason why Frankie was trying real hard to counteract his alter-ego these days. Frank even revealed to him once how if the redhead wasn't going to do anything more than kissing the bluenette twice, he would accomplish the rest for him. Frankie went berserk afterwards. It was as if Frank was officially declaring a war against him and trying to steal Splendia away.

"What do you mean 'no'? Which question are you answering?" Splendia asked.

"No for **_candy_**. Yes for _**I'm alright**_." The redhead replied.

"Frankie, what's bothering you?" The bluenette inquired worriedly, poking the boy's arm.

"Nothing's bothering me." Frankie replied swiftly and grinned. "Can I ask you something at lunch?"

"Sure." Splendia nodded with a smile.

As the group gathered around in the canteen for lunch, the redhead revised once more what he was going to say to his girlfriend. It wasn't a difficult thing to say at all but to someone egocentric like him, the possibility of being rejected was simply disheartening.

"Hey guys, I've got a new DVD! Wanna watch it together this weekend?" An arm was draped around Frankie's shoulder. Nothing could irritate him more than Splendo's shrill voice.

"Buck off. If it's porn again, go watch it yourself." Frankie growled, trying to shove his friend away but the superboy only clung closer to him. "Ay, don't be so rude! I went through a lot of hassle to get this one. I swear this one is better than the last one."

"What's the problem with you? Were you born this perverted?" Frankie grunted.

"No." Splendo snickered. "When I was in the boarding school, there was pretty much nothing to do on weekends other than watching AV and jerking off."

"That is disgusting." Snuggles rasped, blushing timidly. "I…I'm not going to watch anything like that again! It's soooooooooooo scary. And Fannie has banned me from those things...She said if I watch something offered by you again, she'll stop talking to me..."

"Don't be such a wimp, Snuggles! You're like a mommy's little boy. Only your mommy is your girlfriend as well, haha!" Splendo laughed. "I don't see how wrong it is for boys to watch porn. It keeps you potent, you know. Ouch!"

"Idiot." Frankie scoffed as he pinched the other redhead mercilessly. "Your head is full of nothing but graphic images. You're so hopeless!"

"Hey! It's really important to polish your skills when you've got such an incredibly wonderful girlfriend. It won't be fun if you don't acquire more interesting techniques." The superboy proclaimed proudly, only to get glared at by his companions.

"What?" Splendo chuckled. "Haven't you guys done it with your girlfriends already…?"

"Eek!" Snuggles gasped and strayed away in astonishment while Frankie kept glowering at Splendo with contempt.

"Okay, I guess not for you, Snuggles." Splendo tittered and turned to stare at Frankie. "But I really didn't expect you to be so slow. Tehehee."

"You know, when you snigger like that, I really feel like punching you." Frankie said, successfully shushing the superboy.

"But fighting is wrong." Snuggles butted in. "It's forbidden in school premises."

"Ah!" Frankie screamed, holding his head in sheer frustration. "Tell me again why I'm stuck with two jerks like you! You guys…are pissing me off!"

"Because we're meant to be together." Splendo chortled teasingly.

"That line gives me creeps." Frankie said, rubbing his hands to pretend having goosebumps.

"I'm only joking."

"Because we are…friends?" Snuggles answered.

"Damn, I'm getting the hell out of here. You two are so atrocious!" Frankie barked and raced towards the ladies.

"Hi, Frankie." Splendia greeted. "Wanna take a bite of my sandwich?"

"Yes, please." The redhead smiled and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Where's that fucking jerk?" Fancy cussed, folding her arms fiercely as she waited for the superboy to get their lunch.

"Fancy! Can't you cut down on your foul language, please?" Fannie complained.

"Oh, bitchy sis, I can only cut down on sugar. Sorry to disappoint you, dumbo." Fancy stuck out her tongue and shot her sister a baleful glare.

"Do you talk like this to Splendo?" Splendia giggled.

"You mean that asshole who keeps speaking trash and porn?" Fancy asked.

"Fancy! He's your boyfriend!" Fannie interrupted again, seething in anger. "How can you be so mean to someone you love?"

"Love?" Fancy widened her eyes and burst into laughter. "Screw it. Sis, stop pretending to be all elegant and decent. You know well deep down you're just an ill-mannered, luscious whore like every girl in your grade. You're always getting Snuggles to bed you, aren't you? Love, eh? Enough of the romantic trash. The real stuff is accomplished in bed, okay?"

"Fancy!" Frankie yapped, tapping the table frantically. "Keep those things to yourself! We don't need to know the details between you and Splendo!"

"But I'm interested." Splendia whooped, clapping her hands elatedly as she gaped at Fancy with curious eyes. "How did he, you know, get you hooked on sex? I never knew Splendo is that talented. I suppose this is his only talent, haha."

"True." Fancy nodded and smirked slyly. She stood up and leaned forwards, whispering into the bluenette's ear gleefully. "Tell you a secret, Splendia. He's really a major masochist. And that erotic face he makes is amazingly enticing."

"Really?" The bluenette exclaimed. "Wow, just, wow."

"What?" Frankie looked at the girls quizzically. "What's so surprising?"

"Nothing, blockhead." Fancy sneered, flopping back in her seat.

"I can't believe lunch set B is sold out!" Snuggles whined as he settled down next to Fannie, holding a tray of spaghetti for her. "I'm so sad."

"Gosh, how can you cry because of a trivial thing like that?" Fancy cursed. "Did all your guts fly away when you were a kid?"

"Fancy!" Fannie yelped furiously, hugging her whimpering boyfriend to comfort him. "Stop picking on Snuggles!"

"Yea, yea, I'm not even picking on him." Fancy grunted and turned to Splendo. "Damn you, I'm starving like hell and you were still walking like a snail. Can't you use your super speed or something? I didn't keep a lackey beside me just so he can blunder and mess everything up. I don't need a clumsy, useless jerk to serve me either."

"Mr. Moose was in the queue." Splendo, not a bit stimulated by his girlfriend's hostile words, laughed cheerfully. "We couldn't jump it. Haha, I'll be faster next time, Fancy. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Never mind. Sit down, dummy." Fancy pouted, yanking her boyfriend down on the chair.

"At times like this, I really have to admire your inhuman tolerance." Frankie whispered to Splendo, shaking his head in dismay. "How could you stand someone like her? She was humiliating you!"

"So? What's the matter with you, brother?" Fancy interrogated, clenching her teeth scornfully. "He's my boyfriend. He's my servant. He's mine. You have no right to judge how I treat him. If he doesn't like it, he can leave. I don't mind a break-up."

"No!" Splendo blurted out. "I don't want to break up with you."

"See?" Fancy smiled at her brother triumphantly. "He can't live without me. So, stop poking your nose into my business, bro. You're the last person I want to get a lecture from."

"Seriously, man, you're actually letting a girl abuse and mortify you! This is ridiculous!" Frankie lashed out. "It's a total disgrace to every man in this world!"

"No, it's not." Splendo retorted calmly. "I don't feel that she's abusing me. I'm used to the way she talks and acts, so I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Right." Frankie mumbled, utterly peeved. If there was one thing he couldn't comprehend, it was this inconceivable love between Splendo and his sister. He had no idea where that superboy got his vast endurance from, to be able to stay beside Fancy the most obnoxious, relentless girl ever found on earth.

"It's love, Frankie." Splendia laughed. "Don't look so depressed. I'm sure Splendo is enjoying all these episodes Fancy is giving him."

"Exactly." Fancy echoed. "He likes being bossed around and bullied. That's what I like about him."

"Whatever you say, love." The superboy crooned.

"This-is-absurd." Frankie sighed.

"Didn't you say you have something to tell me earlier?" Splendia asked, steering away from the initial topic effectively.

"Oh yes!" Frankie grinned. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me!"

"Winter prom!" Snuggles piped up excitedly. "Marvelous!"

"Yay! Hurrah for Christmas!" Fannie cheered exultantly.

"Yup, such a good season to start another killing spree." Fancy hummed.

"And to make love." Splendo whistled.

"Oh, shut up, you all!" Frankie squealed. "Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Splendia?"

"Oh yea, you're asking her out." Fannie teased.

"It's taken you two months to finally muster your courage, dude." Splendo mocked.

"And to see you keep practising the phrase in front of the mirror is simply hilarious." Fancy taunted.

"What? You…You peeked into my room?" Frankie gulped.

"Why not? Watching you fidget is way better than watching the comedy show." Fancy laughed.

"You guys are so despicable!" Frankie yelled.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Splendia said, tugging her boyfriend's sleeves ruefully. "I can't go to the prom with you."

"What? Why?" The redhead gasped incredulously, unable to accept the answer.

"Tehehee, someone is getting rejected~" Fannie sang.

"Sorry, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but…I really can't go." Splendia stuttered. "I…I can do anything else with you but…just not the…prom."

"Why?"

The group started glancing at the bluenette inquisitively.

"I…don't want to talk about it." Splendia muttered, fiddling with her hands bashfully. "I just…can't attend the prom. Sorry, guys."

"But if we aren't going together, it won't be fun!" Snuggles protested.

"Yes, we can't miss you." Fancy nodded in agreement.

"Oh, sister dear, are you by any chance still feeling uncomfortable with that incident?" Splendo asked, immediately catching everyone else's attention.

"What incident?" Frankie asked.

"Um…" Splendo glimpsed the bluenette and stammered. "I…had better not say it here. It's a secret."

"Thank you, Splendo." Splendia smiled vaguely.

"What?" Frankie scowled, biting his lips in rage. "I can't believe it! So, there's something only Splendo knows about you but not me? Why? I'm your boyfriend! And I thought you agree to tell me everything, especially when there's something you feel sad about!"

"That's not it!" Splendia rebutted almost instantly. "I didn't mean to keep this from you all! I just don't feel the need to tell you!"

"You aren't telling us the reason why you are refusing to go to the prom! It's so infuriating!" Frankie screeched. "And you're so selfish! Whatever it is that I ask, you always shrug it off! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Fine!" The bluenette howled, standing up at once. "I'm selfish! I'm obstinate! I'm always the one at fault! It's not like you've told me everything about you either! FRANKIE BEARS, if you think I'm such a burden on you, let's break up for the time being!"

Splendia spun around indignantly, ready to fly off but her friends held her back in time.

"Oh God, stop bickering, you two!" Fannie croaked. "Be more rational!"

"SHE IS BEING UNREASONABLE!" Frankie accused.

"HE IS BEING DEMANDING!" Splendai ranted.

"You two are so noisome!" Fancy shrieked at the top of her lungs, shushing everyone in a trice. "Listen, dumbasses, you cannot break up because of such a foolish squabble. I will kill you both, you know! I will spray your blood all over the Christmas snow if you don't make up right now!"

"But…" Splendia wanted to defend but only sobs escaped her mouth instead.

"Splendia…" The redhead took a deep breath and sighed. "I take back what I've just said now. I'm sorry. But the least you can do is tell me why you feel so negative about the prom. And it's not fair that Splendo gets to know the truth but I don't!"

"Ay, someone is just jealous~" Fannie tittered.

"I…" Splendia blushed and averted her eyes. "It's nothing serious but…if you're speaking of fairness; I think you ought to tell me something, too."

"Like what?"

"Like you've learned about my past but I still haven't learned about yours." Splendia grumbled. "I've been waiting for you to unravel it yourself but you…you never talk about it. I want to know more about you, to understand you more. And it's only fair that if you answer my question, I'll answer yours."

"Are you proposing a deal with me?" Frankie giggled, blinking at the bluenette in amusement.

"Yes, wanna trade with me?" Splendia smiled coyly.

"Sure, so, we're both going to tell each other something about ourselves?"

"Yes."

"Darn, you're tricky!" Frankie pinpointed. "Last time I had a trade with you, I lost 200 bucks. You're as cunning and greedy as your criminal father!"

"It was a bet last time." Splendia argued. "You lost it. You had to pay the price. So, are you in this time or not? I have no obligation to go to the prom with you."

"If I tell you what you want to hear, are you going to attend the prom with me?"

"I am." Splendia affirmed.

"Promise?"

"Promised."

"Deal."

"So, what do you want him to tell you about, Splendia?" Fannie asked.

The bluenette rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a long moment before snapping her fingers and smirking. "Got it! I want to know how you got your split personality!"

"Huh?" The redhead staggered backwards in shock, feeling as if he had been compelled to do something he detested the most.

"Well? Are you going to tell me how you created Frank?" Splendia grinned.

"I…" Frankie exchanged a swift glance with his twin and paused.

"That is a fabulous question." Fannie simpered.

"Yea, I wanna know about it, too." Splendo and Snuggles said at the same time.

"Count me in as well." Fancy corroborated the others nonchalantly.

"Frankie?" Splendia cooed, twiddling her boyfriend's hands submissively.

"Ugh." Unable to suppress everyone else's boiling curiosity, Frankie finally gave in. "Fine, I'll talk. Let's see where to begin…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, this is just the prologue to start the tale. And, this scene takes place when both Splendo and Fancy have come back from their boarding school and when Frankie and Splendia have already started dating each other. I haven't had time to introduce Splendo and Fancy to you all. These characters are a bit of a mystery because little about them are revealed yet. But as you can see, they have got their unique personalities. You can view their information on my profile as well, if by any chance you're curious. I feel that I may not be able to update this often. The new semester's started so a lot of homework will be coming up soon. Hopefully, this story will be finished by December.


End file.
